My Cousin
by M Hashir
Summary: A Dareya story . Hope you guyz will like it . I am trying to write on a different concept . Peep in plz... And tell me do you like it or not by your precious review:-)
1. Chapter 1

**In Delhi :**

In a Big house an old couple live there with their grand daughter .

The girl is 17 years old . she is the ladli of her nana .And her nani also love her but she never show it to the girl . Girls father live in shimla and her mother lives in England . She is the only child of her parents.

After 3 years of the marriage when the girl was only 2 years old they take divorce and get separated from each other . And her mother and father decided to leave the girl with her nana nani . After few weeks both get married with their respected partners And now they are very happy in their life . They send her money After every week . But she don't need money she needs the love of her parents .

One fine morning:

The nani of the girl was trying her best to wake he up .

Girl : Nani plz sony do na . (said in a sleepy tone)

Nani : Shreya bas ab boht hogaya chal oth dekh 8:30 ho gai or tujhy 9 bjy college b jana h .

Shreya : nani plz aap ko pta h na mn kl raat dair sy soi thi . so plz ab aap mujhy sony do or aaj mn college nahi jany wali bas Good Night . (she said and went back to sleep) .

Nani : koi zarurat nahi h college ki chutti krny ki . wese b hfty mn mushkl sy do teen bar tow tu college jati h chl chup chap oth or fresh ho k breakfast krny aaja . wese b das minute mn Maryum aati hi hogi tujhy leny .

Shreya : Kya marry aarahi h (she asked in a scared tone) . aap mujhy pehly btati na ki woh mujhy leny aarhi h mn kb ki oth gai hoti . (she got up from the bed and was about to go in washroom when her nani says)

Nani : acha maryum ka naam liya tow forn oth gai or jo ghanty sy mn tujhy otha rhi thi tb tow nahi othi.

shreya : Nani aap ko pta h na marry ka woh mujhy lecture daina shuru ho jati h sony pr k shre subha jldi otha kr raat ko jldi soya kr dair sy othna achi baat nahi h and bla bla bla :-D

Nani : Kya kren teri hi best friend h . acha chal jldi sy ready ho k neechy aaja .

.

.

.

In Kitchen :

Nani and the servants had prepared the breakfast.

On dinning Table :

Nana is reading the newspaper and nani is serving him his tea .

Suddenly Shreya came their and said Good Morning to her nana and gave him a hugged .

Shreya : Nana aap ki morning walk kaisy rahi . (she said while applying jam on bread)

Nana : Good as always . ary wah yeh kya mera bacha aaj college ja raha h.

Shreya : hmm :-( Now she turned to her nani and asked her Shreya : Nani marry aa gai .

Nani was about to say but suddenly the door got open and a beautiful girl of 17 years come inside .

Marry : good morning nana Good mrning nani :-) or shre yeh kya tune ab tk breakfast nahi kiya zarur late othi hogi meny tujhy kitni baar bola h jldi otha hr (and her lecture start again )

shreya pulled her hand down and made her sit on the chair.

Shreya : plz marry bas kr chup chap breakfast kr mery sath or chal college chalty hn pehly hi boht dair hogai h .

After sometime they complete their breakfast and left for college bidding Good Bye to her nana nani.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : I think aaj k liye itna kafi h baki bad mn . And plz tell me aap logon ko meri new story ka start kaisa laga . Plz read And review .**

 **Maryum : I hope after reading this you will become happy :-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing Off :**

 **M Hashir :**

 **Stay tuned :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allah Hafiz :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you So Much Guyz for liking my story (Ardhchaya ,** **, Shreya (Maryum) , Kavya , Karan , Js Abhi (my little sis) , R K Sweety , Haiqa , Arish , Ashar , Anjali , Adi And my Aapi Fancy Pari (aap ko meri story pasand aai I m soooooooooo happy :-D)**

 **Now comming back to the story.**

 **After Few days :**

 _Nani : Driver jldi jao os ki flight ka time Ho gaya h . mn nahi chahti k mera pota wahan airport pr intezar kare . Ab khary kya ho jldi jao.(And driver for airport to take his chote sahab)_

 _Today nani is very much busy as today her ladla is comming she is preparing his favorite dishes ._

 _In Room Marry and shreya were playing chess ._

 _Marry : Shre eik baat bta aaj nani ko kya hogya h itna sari dishes kis k liye bn rahe hn or itna saaf safai kis k liye ho rahi h , kon aaraha h ? (she asked )_

 _Shreya : Marry tu b kya silly sa sawal poch rahi h , nani mujh se zyda pyar kis ko krti hn ? (she asked)_

 _Marry : Daya ko .(she said simply)_

 _Shreya : kis k aany ka onhy besabri se intezar hota h ?_

 _Marry : Daya ka ._

 _Shreya : Itni sari taiyariyan wo kis k aany p krvati hn ?_

 _Marry : Daya k ._

 _Shreya : jb tujhy sb kuch achay sy pta h tow phir tu mujhsy yeh sb q poch rahi h .(she said annoyingly )_

 _Marry : Shre mujh eik baat smjh nahi aati tu os sy ittna jlti q h ?_

 _Shreya : Mn os sy jlti nahi hon. (she frowned )_

 _Marry : tow phir tu os k aany sy na khush h ?_

 _Shreya : mn on k aany sy na khush nahi hon . (she said simply )_

 _Marry : tow phir tu itni ghabrai hoi q h? sb kuch theak tow h na_

 _Shreya : han sb kuch theak h. bs jb bhi mn on ka naam sunti hon ya woh mere ass pass hote hn tow mujhy ajeeb c feelling hoti h._

 _Marry : I think shre tujhy os sy pyar ho gya h._

 _Shreya : marry tu yeh sb chod or game p concentrate kr. (she said and they again started to play)._

 _In evening :_

 _Nani is walking to and fro in car porch . At the same time maryum and shreya came saw nani and whispered to each other ._

 _Marry : yeh nani ko kya hoa aaisy tehl q rahin hn yeh?_

 _Shreya : pta nahi chal pochty hn .(she said and both moved towards nani)_

 _Shreya : nani kya hoa aap ko ? is everything alright ?_

 _Nani : hn sb kuch theak h . mujhy bs Daya ki tension ho rahi thi . Wo ab tk aaya nahi .(she said tensely )_

 _Marry : Nani aap ny osy phone kiya._

 _Nani : han kiya tha boht bar pr os ka phone bnd aaraha h ._

Shreya : nani aap fikar mt kren sb theak hoga . hoskta h k os ki flight delay ho gai ho . Acha wese eik baat btain wo yahan aa q raha h ? Apni chutiyan guzarny aaraha h?(she said trying to change her nani's mood as she is upset )

Nani : han yeh hi smjh lo . woh foreign service chod kr yahan cid join krna chahta h .

(Shreya and marry get shocked)

Marry :Daya or cid i can't believe it . nani wo itni achi job chod kr yahan cid q join krna chahta h ? uncle ny osy kuch nahi kaha ?

Nani : nahi os ka Suraj (daya's father) sy jhagra ho gaya tha . os ny mujhy detail mn kuch nahi btaya . srf itna btaya k woh dono kuch dino sy eik dosre sy baat nahi kr rahe .

Shreya : han tow es mn kon si bari baat h . aaisa tow hmesha hi hota h (she said simply)

Nani : han yeh tow h . (nani to agreed with shreya ) lkn en dono mn jhagra q hoa yeh tow wo aa k hi btai ga .

Shreya : nani wese eik baat btain woh yahan rahega kya ?

Nani : han keh tow raha tha posting hony tk yahin rahy ga . wesy woh mujh sy poch raha tha k aap k liye or shreya k liye kya laon . Apny liye tow meny kuch nahi mng vaya lkn tumhary liye kuch perfumes lany ko kaha tow woh hasny lga .Kehny laga mujhy pta h k shreya ko perfumes boht pasand hn os k samny perfumes liye bgair nahi jaon ga . phir meny os sy kaha k tumhary liye kuch achi achi kitabain b ly aai . khas tor pr painting k bary mn koi nai (new) kitab . q k tumhain painting boht pasand h na .(nani said with a smile )

Shreya : nani kya zarorat thi onhain takleef deny .

Nani : es mn takleef deny ki kya baat h woh pehly b tow tumhary liye kuch na kuch lata h . Acha yeh sb chodo marry or shreya tum dono daya k room mn jao or ja k os ka room set kardo . q k os k sath os ka saman b aaraha h .

both shreya and marry went to his room . when shreya enter in the room .she is very happy on hearing about his arrival . She can feel his presence and the fragrance of his cologne . she is standing at the door steps lost in her own thoughts. maryum shakes her and she comes out of her thoughts .

Marry : shre kya hoa tu Daya k khayalon mn khoi hoi thi na .(she said naughtly )

Shreya : kya yaar marry tu hmesha mujhy tang q karti rehti h .(she said blushing)

Meanwhile nani came inside .

Marry : ary nani aap q aa gai . hm log hn na hm log kr len gy rom set.

Nani :han mujhy pta h lkn mn wese hi dekhny aai thi k kahin zyada kam tow nahi h or agr h tow mn tum logon ki help kr doon .

Shreya :nani mujhy pta h k aap ko hm py yakeen nahi h k hm aap k ladly ka room achy sy set krengy .

Nani : Shreya aaise koi baat nah h . acha agr tum logon ko aaisa lgta h tow mn ja rahi hon ok ab khush .(she said and left the room)

After setting the room marry and shreya too left the room .And at late night Daya arrived at home.

Next Morning:

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :Enough for today .Guyz read and plz tell me how it is do you like it or note. And one of the guest reviewed on my note plz read it .**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Guest : Stop posting notes ya. This is against site rules. Its okay even if you give story updates after a few days break. People are not gonna die if they don't get to read your story. Remove this note. It's a request.**

 **Dear Guest :** **Aap ko mera note (sorry note) post krna bura lga os k liye I m really sorry . Yeh note meny srf es liye likha taky mn aap logon ko inform kr skoon k mn kuch dinon tk apni stories update nahi kr paonga . Wrna mujhy koi shoq nahi h sympathy gain krny ka . Or agr mn inform na krta tow sb sy pehly ap hi mujhy kehty k aai hoe do din hoe nahi or abi sy gayab hona shuru ho gai .  
** **Aainda sy mn inform nahi karonga blky direct gayab ho jaon ga . I think now you are Ok with this .Again I am really really sorry agr aap ko meri koi baat buri lagi ho tow.**

 **Marry : I m glad k aap ko meri story pasand aai or agr reader khush tow writer b khush . Or agr aap ki koi or wish b ho tow aap hmein btaiye ga zarur hm pori krny ki koshish kren gy :-)**

 **And silent readers aap b plz review kijiye agr aap apna name nahi btana chahty tow as a guest review kijiye .plz do review i m waiting.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off:**

 **M Hashir:**

 **Stay tuned:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allah Hafiz :-)**


End file.
